Robopon
Robopon Robopons are powerful melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved into a Rarepon from the evolution map. They can do relativley high damage, and have decent defence (220 HP in normal level 1). Their defense skills are lower than Tatepons, and they can tank, but are not as good as Dekapons, but they are very good at destroying structures. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. Robopons are not Robots. They are still Patapons but they are wearing robotic arms to fight. According to the Patapons, it is their latest technology in Patapon 2. Description Robopons are robot-armed warriors born somehow along the evolution process. They can interchange their attachments on both arms to double the effectiveness of a single piece of equipment! Their defence is less than Tatepons, but their structure destructive power is unrivalled. They're the destroyers boasted by the Patapon army. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Robopon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Kanokko. This step can be hard to do, as you must evolve the Tatepon into a Buhyokko, Wanda and Chigyobi, then finally the option to evolve him into a Kanokko will be avaliable. Created with hide and alloys, as they level up you will need Veggies and Liquids. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, there are 2 Robopon units called Destrobo and Bowmunk. One, a Normal Rarepon, and the other, a Menyokki Rarepon. To unlock the Destrobo level up Taterazay to level 5, to unlock the Bowmunk get Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Attacks Fever Mode The Robopon's attack increases and they attack using both arms. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) The Robopons put their fists up, making a fair defensive barrier. It's not as good as a Tatepon shield, but it does defend fairly well. When they are near an enemy while defending, they will hit the enemy with one arm. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Robopons will shovel into the ground and take a giant rock to throw it to the enemy (considered to be the strongest charge among the classes). This attack deals massive amounts of damage to bosses and especially structures. Even with the weakest weapons the rock - throwing can deal 100 points of damage. Charged Defensive(PonChaka) Robopons will once again make a defensive barrier but far,far, stronger. A 1000 plus attack will be soaked into 30! 'Hero Mode' Tornado punch Simultaneously swings both arms and pummels enemies into submission. Cause great amount of damage to structures like barricades, boulders, and buildings. This is the Second strongest Hero Attack in Patapon 2 if you have Good Equipment (Divine, Heaven or other Rare Equipments), and a strong rarepon. 'Legend' A Fearless fighter, He uses his massive fists to take on entire enemy squadrons Computer Robopon's *Seren: A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. *Baryun: Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hurting starts. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, there are two Robopon Uberheroes: Bowmunk and Destrobo. Bowmunk's Uberrhero abillity involves creating a tree that gradually heals your team. This is known as "Freaky Tree" Destrobo's Uberhero abillity involves spinning his arms around destroying anything in his path. It is similar to the Robopon Hero's abillity. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Destrobo *Bowmunk Category:Patapon 2 Category:Units Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Robopon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero